The invention is based on an attachment arrangement for a fuel line on a connector.
One such attachment arrangement is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 42 24 981. In it, the fuel line is secured to a connector of a component of a fuel supply system. Fuel lines may be embodied either as plastic tubes or as flexible hoses, but tubes are cheaper than hoses. When tubes are used, the connector typically has a plurality of collars, protruding from its outer circumference and spaced apart from one another in the direction of its longitudinal axis, and is embodied in Christmas-tree form. The tube can be attached to the connector by being slipped onto in the direction of its longitudinal axis; this is intended to prevent the tube from slipping off or being pulled off by the collars, which dig into the tube in clawlike fashion, and at the time is intended to attain sealing. It has been found that in this attachment arrangement, after severe heating of the tube, adequate sealing is no longer assured because the tube widens in a lasting way. In addition, while the tube can be held on the connector by means of a hose clamp, this clamp has to be constructed in a complicated way, in order to distribute the pressure uniformly over the circumference of the tube, and it is time-consuming to assemble.